


Маска

by DaniellaRikhter (EpisodeManiac)



Series: Wishing on a star [7]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Gen, Identity Issues, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpisodeManiac/pseuds/DaniellaRikhter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кевин не идиот, честно. Он просто хороший актёр.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маска

**Author's Note:**

> Меня немного упороло, но честно... Я понимаю, что это - американская комедия, но идиотизм Кевина настолько гротескный, что в реальной жизни существовать не может.
> 
> Ещё, я на опыте знаю, что войти в образ не сложно, а вот выйти из него...
> 
> Написано для дня редких фандомов: #По_Нехоженым_Дорожкам_WOAS

Кевин не идиот, честно.  
  
Он и сам не знает, когда простое задание от его учителя по актёрскому мастерству превратилось в этот ужас.  
  
Создать образ, чем гротескнее, тем лучше, найти компанию людей, с которыми надо быть в этом образе – ничего сложного: Кевин с детства менял маски и образы как перчатки. Компания девушек, занимающихся паранормальной активностью, казалась достаточно чудаковатой, чтобы его тщательно выстроенный образ полнейшего тупицы никому не навредил.  
  
До тех пор, пока не оказалось, что призраки _на самом деле_ существуют.  
  
Кевин не идиот, честно. Он парень простой – верит в то, что видит, а после не мучает себя отрицанием. Его представления о мире меняются, и он готов это принять.  
  
И он не глуп – он знает, что большинство людей не так гибки разумом, как он; он знает, что большинство правду принять не способно. Он знает, что кроме их компании, никто ничего не сделает.   
  
Ещё, он знает, что он сам сидеть на заднице и ничего делать, оставив всю грязную работу четырём девушкам, просто не сможет.  
  
(Кевин слишком долго в одной маске пробыл, ему нужны перемены).  
  
Кевин не идиот, честно, но маска, которую носишь слишком долго – прирастает к лицу. Секретарь-идиот слишком сильно на него влияет, или у него просто заканчивается вся удача, но он действительно не замечает чёртового призрака, пока не становится слишком поздно.  
  
У него есть всего лишь секунда, чтобы слегка испугаться того, что будет дальше, и целая вечность, чтобы прочувствовать всепоглощающий ужас от того, что его телом управляет уже не он.  
  
Роуэн шепчет в его голове, или это Кевин шепчет в голове у Роуэна; столько мыслей, воспоминаний – своих, чужих – всё перемешивается в одну большую кашу. Быть не единственным в своих собственных мыслях раздражает, и Роуэна это раздражает тоже, так что Кевин начинает с ним говорить, каждое слово – откровенная тупость; потому что чем больше призрак раздражён, чем больше он зол – тем больше он теряет контроль.  
  
Кевин не идиот, он понимает, что его никто не спасёт – надеяться он может только на самого себя.  
  
Кевин видит воспоминания Роуэна, его худшие моменты, но он честно не знает, почему этот задрот решил уничтожить мир: они ведь, по сути, не такие уж и разные – у Кевина тоже никогда не было друзей (слишком он был переменчив, чтобы люди ему доверяли), и его семье было на него откровенно наплевать – но там где Кевин выучил для себя, что он сам себе лучший и единственный друг и дал себе зарок не надеяться на других, Роуэн выучил, что все, кто быть его друзьями не хочет, должны умереть как можно мучительнее.  
  
Кевин знает – надеяться можно только на себя, потому что никому он больше не сдался, он вовсе не ожидает ситуации, где его работодатели – гениальные девушки, за спиной и в глаза говорящие правду, насколько тупым его считают – придут к призраку в распростёртые объятья, только чтобы вытащить его.  
  
В его груди растекается неожиданное тепло – у Кевина никогда не было друзей, но как ещё можно описать то, что эти девушки готовы жизнь отдать за человека, которого даже не существует? – и именно это, кажется, становится последней каплей для призрака; тот отпускает Кевина на свободу, и он просто радуется тому, что может дышать сам, ходить сам – он рад и наполнен благодарностью до краёв.  
  
Когда Кевин приходит в сознание, живой, целый и невредимый, упрятанный в каморку - видимо, чтобы его не нашли в его бессознательном состоянии, всё о чём он может думать – это охотники за привидениями. Всё о чём он может думать – это его команда, и это, доселе неведомое ему чувство причастности к чему-то большему, чем он сам; именно это чувство заставляет его бежать к его команде изо всех сил.  
  
Кевин еле дышит от страха, и благодарности, и других эмоций, переполняющих его, а в голове у него всё ещё крутятся глупости, которые он придумывал, чтобы вывалить на Роуэна, когда он выбегает на улицу, только чтобы понять, что всё закончилось.  
  
Всё закончилось.  
  
Они победили.  
  
Они победили, и единственное, чего ему хочется – это быть самим собой, быть со своими друзьями.  
  
Девушки прерывают свои радостные объятия и поворачиваются к нему, когда он подходит. Они поворачиваются к нему и смотрят на него также, как и обычно – как на умственно отсталого.  
  
Его будто окатывает ледяной водой - эти люди не его друзья, они друзья Кевина-придурка, человека, которого даже не существует.  
  
 _Или это его самого не существует, а их глупый друг - это настоящий Кевин?_  
  
Образ идиота-секретаря скользит обратно на своё место без желания самого Кевина.  
  
Правду говорят – если долго носить маску, она становится твоим лицом.  
  
Кевин не идиот, честно.  
  
Он просто слишком хороший актёр.


End file.
